Our Bitter-Sweet Love Story
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: How will Usagi-san's and Misaki's relationship end? Will they have that happy-ever-after they had always wanted? Or will fate interfere? Please read on to find out! (Sorry for the lame summary... lll)


**Another one-shot~~~ (Seriously... I know I have to update my other story, but I was just too tempted to write this ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ) This is quite short, as I was too lazy to elaborate on it more (x_x；) Featuring the JUNJOU ROMANTICA couple~! I know some of you might hate me after reading this, but somehow I felt like I just HAD to write it... This was inspired by my best friend's real life story and by the song 'Arrow of Love' by Hatsune Miku (my interpretation of the song). I hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

It had been 2 years since that incident. Now, Usami Akihiko, also known as Usagi-san, had become an even more popular writer than before. His fans said that somehow, his stories had become more touching and closer to real life than his older books.

Whereas for his BL novels, he had stopped writing them. He couldn't bear to write anymore BL novels. Aikawa was disappointed when he told her this, but she just let it go. She understood, what had happened was going to scar him for life. But hopefully for all of them, he would one day continue writing.

He couldn't help but let of a sigh, as he looked out the glass window. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as strong as before. His vision started to become blurry. Again.

From time to time, he couldn't hold in his feelings. Knowing it was no use, he just let it flow. How many times did that make this already? It used to be so rare, seeing this great Usami Akihiko in tears, but now, it had become a common thing.

Still, he had to keep his image, so he only cried when he was alone.

He could still remember the first time he had cried in front of someone…

* * *

***Usagi-san P.O.V.***

It was Takahiro's birthday. Me and Misaki, Takahiro's little brother, were waiting for him to come home. He arrived, a few minutes later, bringing with him his girlfriend, Manami-san.

'We've decided to get married.' He had said, with a bright smile on his face.

_What…?_

How could fate be so cruel? But as his best friend, I had to act happy for him, even though I feel like crying.

'Ahh… That's great! You finally did it Takahiro! And she's such a beautiful woman too.'

Even my voice sounded strained to me. But luckily, no one realized it.

'Thanks. I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to.'

_How can you not even realize…?_

I heard a bang on the wall behind me. Before I could even think, Misaki had dragged me out onto the streets, crying along the way. His tears shocked me. Why was he crying? He wasn't hurt or anything. So why?

'I'm sorry…'

_Why was he apologizing?_

'That… was just too cruel… I mean, you've been in love with him the whole time, but yet…!'

_Oh, I see now…_

_He's crying for my sake. Even though we hated each other when we first met, and I even violated him, he is crying for my sake. For when I lost Takahiro. Ahh… that somehow just makes me feel happy…_

'What a dirty way of crying…'

'I'm crying because of you! Once I start crying, I can't stop even if I want to!'

I didn't know what had come over me. Whether it was because I was too happy, or because I started falling for him right there, I still don't know. I just grabbed his hand and leaned down to kiss him.

'You stopped.'

I smiled at him.

'Sorry… Just for a little while… Let me…'

I bent over and rested my head on his shoulder. He made no move to stop me, but instead clutched my back.

'Usagi-san… You can cry if you want to…'

'Idiot… Little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their elders…'

And there, I started to cry. It was the first time I had ever cried in front of anyone ever since I was born. But I was grateful to him, for everything. He stroked my hair, that it made me feel like crying even more.

I thought I had masked my feelings perfectly, and yet, you, a kid I've barely know, saw straight through me.

Ahh… yes, you're the one… The one I've come to love.

* * *

Being together with you, for these few years were fun, yet also painful at the same time. You made me feel happy, yet also anxious, as if you would leave at any time. Your home-cooked meals, your futile struggles, just your presence, I miss them all.

I love you so much. I want to convey these feelings of mine to you. But now, you are not in this world anymore.

It had been 2 years, since your passing. I was shocked. Who knew you had leukemia all this time…

No wonder you had left me, saying that you didn't love me anymore. You had already known you had leukemia at that time, but didn't want to tell me. It was soon after that I got news from Aikawa, hearing you were at hospital, in a very serious state. I rushed there as soon as possible, but it was too late.

Upon seeing me, you smiled. Your very thin pale hand reached out to me, as you said those last few words... 'Thank you… I love you…'

You then closed your eyes, and you left me all alone. All alone in this cruel world. Why didn't you tell me, my dear Misaki? Were you afraid that I would kill myself along with you?

Honestly, I was going to. The pain was just too much for me to handle. But then, I found your letter when I went to visit your grave.

_To Usagi-san,_

_ Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You really cared for me, and treated me as if I was a precious treasure. It makes me so happy to think that I could ever be precious to someone. And also, I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you. But I was scared. And because of this, I hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. You may never forgive me, but please just know this, I really did love you, Usagi-san. And I always will. But now, you have to move on. And keep living for your sake and also for my sake. I really did want to make you happy. I'm sorry and thank you. Thank you, for everything. Goodbye._

_From, Takahashi Misaki._

I couldn't hold back in my tears then. Kneeling over Misaki's grave, I cried. Just cried and cried. Until there were no more tears left.

I feel really grateful for your existence. You changed me. And so now, I will continue living on for your sake.

* * *

**So how was it? (・ω・) I'm sorry for the ending though... ・°・(ノД｀)・°・ But not every love story has a happy ever after right? Please review?**

**~xxYuki**


End file.
